poptoonstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean POP Girls
Mean POP Girls is the second cartoon in the PopToonsTV channel. Synposis Gaga talks trash, Nicki Minaj is high, Adele is hungry and Katy Perry is a whore. Plot Nicki Minaj is inside her starship as she calling Gaga. As they are talking Adele calls Nicki to ask her if KFC delivers. Nicki asks her what kind of question is that. Adele tells her that she was just asking her, Nicki then asks her if that's all she wanted to hear because she was on the only line with Gaga who she nicknames "Lady Ugly". Adele then asks her if Gaga's mad at her for winning all of the grammys for her album 21. Nicki then calls Gaga to tell her that Adele thinks she is maand Gaga tells Nicki that she is not mad at Adele and that she was worried about her because she thinks somebody nominated her as a joke and stated that she's big as a whale and that she doesn't look like a female she looks like a Hippopotamus (with a picture of her as one). She also mentions that she is the Quen of Pop. Nicki asks Gaga if she thinks she won't win. Gaga tells her that she is not pretty and that the Best Female Artist is supposed to be pretty and that the crazy thing was Katy Perry should've been nominated, but everybody forgets about her because she's such a slut and tells Nicki that she has to go buy more followers on twitter and hangs up. Nicki then tells Adele that she is sure that she heared that and at least Gaga was not mad at her. Adele says that she called her a Hippo. Nicki asks Adele if she's okay. Adele gets tense and calls another line (which turns out to be Katy Perry). Katy is singing "Milkshake" by Kelis, until she her telephone rings. She runs to it and picks up. Adele asks her if somebody said something bad about her, would she wan't her to tell her. Katy tells her no and that she is a firework. Adele asks her if it's somebody who she thought was your friend. Somebody (wich is Gaga) then calls Katy and invites her to go shopping. Katy tells her that she is on the other line with Adele (who she nicknames Adele-y). Gaga tells her to not invite her. Katy then tells Adele that it was Gaga calling and that she wants to hangout but she told her not to tell Adele. Adele tells Katy not to hangout with her. Katy asks why and Adele tells her that Katy that she doesn't want to tell her. Katy tells Adele that she can tell her. Katy then says that Adele is so annoying but mistakely calls Adele. Katy then calls Gaga and tells her that Adele is so annoying and fat. Gaga tells her to get rid of her. Adele tells Katy that Gaga said nobody likes her because she's such a slut. Adele tells Katy that she did not here it from her. Katy then says to Gaga that she can't go because she's sick. Gaga boos at her and says she's a whore and hangs up. Gaga then calls back to tell her that her album sucks. Katy then gets angry and her whip cream guns that are attached to her breasts pop out whip cream. Characters *Adele *Nicki Minaj *Lady Gaga *Katy Perry Trivia *First appearances of Nicki Minaj, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry. *This is the second uploaded cartoon created by PopToonsTV. Category:Cartoons